England cricket team
| test_status_granted = 1877 | captain_of_test_and_odi_teams = Joe Root (TEST) Eoin Morgan (ODI) | captain_of_twenty20 = Eoin Morgan | coach = Trevor Bayliss | official_icc_test_and_odi_ranking = 4th (Test), 1st (ODI) 2nd (T20) | test_matches = 1,010 | – this_year = 3 | last_test_match = v Ireland | wins/losses = 365/300 | – this_year = 1/2 | as_of = 14 July 2019 }} The England cricket team represents England and Wales in international cricket. Since 1997, it has been governed by the England and Wales Cricket Board (ECB), having been previously governed by Marylebone Cricket Club (the MCC) since 1903. England, as a founding nation, is a Full Member of the International Cricket Council (ICC) with Test, One Day International (ODI) and Twenty20 International (T20I) status. Until the 1990s, Scottish and Irish players also played for England as those countries were not yet ICC members in their own right. England and Australia were the first teams to play a Test match (15–19 March 1877), and along with South Africa, these nations formed the Imperial Cricket Conference (the predecessor to today's International Cricket Council) on 15 June 1909. England and Australia also played the first ODI on 5 January 1971. England's first T20I was played on 13 June 2005, once more against Australia. As of 14 July 2019, England have played 1,010 Test matches, winning 365 and losing 300 (with 345 draws). In Test series against Australia, England play for The Ashes, one of the most famous trophies in all of sport, and they have won the urn on 32 occasions. England have also played 743 ODIs, winning 374. They have appeared in the final of the Cricket World Cup four times, winning once in 2019; they have also finished as runners-up in two ICC Champions Trophies (2004 and 2013). England have played 109 T20Is, winning 54. They won the ICC T20 World Cup in 2010, and were runners-up in 2016. As of 14 July 2019, England are ranked fourth in Tests, first in ODIs and second in T20Is by the ICC. Though the team and coaching staff faced heavy criticism after their group stage exit in the 2015 Cricket World Cup, they have since adopted a more aggressive playing style in ODI cricket, under the leadership of captain Eoin Morgan and head coach Trevor Bayliss. History Upcoming fixtures Future Home Test Schedule As set out by the ICC's Future Tours Programme, below is England's full international fixture list until the end of the 2019 season. The venues for the home games are in brackets. Summer 2019 *July: Irish cricket team in England in 2019 for one four-day Test (Lord's) *August to September: 2019 Ashes series, five Tests (Edgbaston, Lord's, Headingley, Old Trafford and The Oval) Winter 2019–20 *October to December: English cricket team in New Zealand in 2019–20 for two Tests and five T20Is *December to February: English cricket team in South Africa in 2019–20 for four Tests, three ODIs and three T20Is *March: English cricket team in Sri Lanka in 2019–20 for two Tests Summer 2020 *June: West Indian cricket team in England in 2020 for three Tests *July: Australian cricket team in England in 2020 for three ODIs and three T20Is *August to September: Pakistani cricket team in England in 2020 for three Tests and three T20Is *September: Irish cricket team in England in 2020 for three ODIs Winter 2020–21 *September to October and January to March: English cricket team in India in 2020–21 for five Tests, three ODIs and three T20Is *October to November: 2020 ICC World Twenty20 *March to April: English cricket team in South Africa in 2020–21 for three ODIs and three T20Is Summer 2021 *May: English cricket team in The Netherlands in 2021 for three ODIs *June: 2019–21 ICC World Test Championship Final *June to July: Sri Lankan cricket team in England in 2021 for three ODIs and three T20Is *July: Pakistani cricket team in England in 2021 for three ODIs and three T20Is *July to September: Indian cricket team in England in 2021 for five Tests Winter 2021–22 *October: English cricket team in Bangladesh in 2021–22 for three ODIs and three T20Is *October to November: 2021–22 ICC World Twenty20 *November to January: English cricket team in Australia in 2021–22 for five Tests (2021–22 Ashes series) *March: English cricket team in the West Indies in 2021–22 for two Tests and three T20Is Summer 2022 *June: New Zealand cricket team in England in 2022 for three Tests *July: Indian cricket team in England in 2022 for three ODIs and three T20Is *July to September: South African cricket team in England in 2022 for three Tests, three ODIs and three T20Is Winter 2022–23 *October to December: English cricket team against Pakistan in the UAE in 2022–23 for three Tests and five ODIs *November: English cricket team in Australia in 2022–23 for three ODIs and three T20Is *February to March: 2023 Cricket World Cup in India Recent results International grounds Listed chronologically in order of first match and include neutral fixtures such as World Cup and Champions Trophy games Statistics and records Tournament History World Cup *1975: Semi-Final *1979: Runners up *1983: Semi-Final *1987: Runners up *1992: Runners up *1996: Quarter-Final *1999: Group Stage *2003: Group Stage *2007: Super Eight Stage *2011: ICC Champions Trophy (known as the "ICC Knockout" in 1998 and 2000) *1998: Quarter-Final *2000: Quarter-Final *2002: Group Stage *2004: Runners up *2006: Group Stage *2009: Semi-Final ICC World Twenty20 *2007: Super Eight Stage *2009: Super Eight Stage *2010: England record in Test Matches Table correct 23 August 2009 *Also See - List of England Test cricket records Team records *Highest team total: 903–7 dec v Australia at The Oval in 1938 *Lowest team total: 45 v Australia at Sydney in 1886/87 Individual records *Most matches: 133 Tests – Alec Stewart *Longest Serving Captain: 54 Tests – Michael Atherton Batting *Most runs: 8900 – Graham Gooch *Best average: 60.73 – Herbert Sutcliffe *Highest individual score: 364 – Len Hutton v Australia at The Oval in 1938 *Record partnership: 411 – Colin Cowdrey and Peter May v West Indies at Birmingham in 1957 *Most centuries: 22 – Wally Hammond, Colin Cowdrey and Geoffrey Boycott * England's most prolific opening partnership was Jack Hobbs and Herbert Sutcliffe. In 38 innings they averaged 87.81 for the first wicket, with 15 century partnerships and 10 others of 50 or more. *Most ducks: 21 – Steve Harmison Bowling *Most wickets: 383 – Ian Botham *Best average: 10.75 – George Lohmann *Best innings bowling: 10/53 – Jim Laker v Australia at Manchester in 1956 *Best match bowling: ' 19/90' – Jim Laker v Australia at Manchester in 1956 *Best strike rate: 34.1 – George Lohmann *Best economy rate: 1.31 – William Attewell * 5 England bowlers have taken 4 wickets in an over, 3 of these at Headingley. Maurice Allom for England v New Zealand at Christchurch in 1929–30, Kenneth Cranston for England v South Africa at Headingley in 1947, Fred Titmus for England v New Zealand at Headingley in 1965, Chris Old for England v Pakistan at Edgbaston in 1978 and Andy Caddick for England v West Indies at Headingley in 2000. Fielding *Most catches by an outfielder: 120 – Ian Botham and Colin Cowdrey *Most dismissals as wicketkeeper: 269 – Alan Knott *Most dismissals in an innings: 7''' – Bob Taylor v India at Bombay in 1979/80 *Most dismissals in a match: '''11 – Jack Russell v South Africa at Johannesburg in 1995/96 England record in One Day Internationals Correct up to 29 November 2009 *Also See - List of England One-Day International cricket records Team records *Highest team total: 391–4 (50 overs) v Bangladesh at Nottingham in 2005 *Lowest team total: 86–10 (32.4 overs) v Australia at Manchester in 2001 Individual records *Most matches: 197 – Paul Collingwood *Longest Serving Captain: 60 matches – Michael Vaughan Batting *Most runs: 5092 – Paul Collingwood *Best average: 49.19 – Jonathan Trott *Highest individual score: 167* – Robin Smith v Australia at Birmingham in 1993 *Record partnership: 250 – Jonathan Trott and Andrew Strauss v Bangladesh at Birmingham in 2010 *Most centuries: 12 – Marcus Trescothick Bowling *Most wickets: 234 – Darren Gough *Best average: 19.45 – Mike Hendrick *Best bowling: 6/31 – Paul Collingwood v Bangladesh at Nottingham in 2005 *Best strike rate: 30.50 – Steven Finn *Best economy rate: 3.27 – Mike Hendrick Wicketkeeping *Most dismissals: 163 – Alec Stewart *Most dismissals in a match: 6''' – Alec Stewart v Zimbabwe at Manchester in 2000; Matt Prior v South Africa at Nottingham in 2008 Most England Test Caps *Also See - List of English Test cricketers * † denotes player is currently active in cricket. |style="vertical-align:top"| |style="vertical-align:top"| |} Personnel Squad This lists all the active players who have played for England in the past year (since 22 June 2018) and the forms in which they have played, and any players (in italics) outside this criteria who have been selected in the team's most recent squad. It does not include Sir Alastair Cook, who played Tests until September 2018, as he has retired from international cricket. The ECB offers a number of central contracts in September each year to England players whom the selectors think will form the core of the team. Players can now gain contracts for Test and limited-overs (white-ball) cricket and in some cases both. Other players who play enough games during the year can also gain Incremental contracts. '''Key *S/N = Shirt number *C/T = Contract type (Test / White-ball / Incremental) *© = Captain *(VC) = Vice-captain Coaching staff * Head coach: Trevor Bayliss (stepping down after 2019) * Batting coach (ODI & T20I): Graham Thorpe * Fast bowling coach: Chris Silverwood * Spin bowling consultant: Saqlain Mushtaq * Fielding coach: Paul Collingwood England Men's Cricketer of the Year At the start of each season the ECB present the England Men’s Cricketer of the Year award to "recognise outstanding performances in all formats of international cricket over the past year", voted on by members of the cricket media. The previous winners of this award are: *2006/07: Andrew Flintoff *2007/08: Ian Bell *2008/09: Kevin Pietersen *2009/10: Graeme Swann *2010/11: Jonathan Trott *2011/12: James Anderson *2012/13: Matt Prior *2013/14: Ian Bell *2014/15: Joe Root *2015/16: Joe Root See also * English women's cricket team * List of England Test cricketers * English national cricket captains External links *Official ECB Broadband Console *England and Wales Cricket Board *LG ICC Test and ODI player ratings *All Test Matches played by England *Career Batting and Fielding statistics for all England Test Players *Career Bowling statistics for all England Test Players Category:Countries Category:England